User blog:NaSenKa99/Kraken
The island was practically the definition of idyllic, with white sand beaches sandwiched between the emerald canopy on land and the glittering waters, which went from brilliant cyan to a deep, rich sapphire blue as they receded from the shoreline. Breakers curled over the reef, and white tin roofs shone in the powerful sunlight. It was just past noon, the hottest time of the day, so almost no one was outside, and the few who were were out at sea on the fishing boats that provided this town with a reason to keep on existing. They were basically its only source of money- catching them for food or catching exotic reef fish to send all the way back to Chansai, to the emperor, to eat or to put in an aquarium or to skin to make a vest. The fisheries here were rich, the currents in the channel between their own little island and its attendant cays and the other nearby islands strong and running up from deep, nutrient-saturated waters. On all sides, very suddenly, the tide began to go out. The island began to vibrate, shaking things off of the edge of tables and counters as the tide streamed out. The little cays that trailed off in a wide arch from both ends of the island were clearly experiencing this as well, the water rushing out of the reef, their trees suddenly waving not from the nonexistent breeze but because of some motion beneath them. Out past the reef, the water was beginning to roil with activity, surging and bubbling frantically. One of the boats that had been coming back in was tossed over and vanished into the surge, but from a boat further out they could see the reef and the island seemingly lifting, water rushing out of every hole in the reef and ripping away coral and sand with it. Sand was sloughing away from where the dropoff of the reef was, too, churning the water a milky white. As water continued to pour from the reef carrying debris, a dull, gleaming gray began to peek out from beneath the sand. The shaking was far more intense now, knocking people off their feet- and then the island began to move. A roaring was filling the air as the sea boiled frantically, and buildings began to crumble, trees waving wildly. Beneath the surface, water jets a thousand times more powerful than a ship's propeller blasted rock and sand away, lifting an impossibly huge beast up, heaving it forward and displacing millions of tons of water as it surged forward, snagging on briefly and then utterly obliteraring the underwater obstacles in its way. The islands that had accumulated on its back, clinging like barnacles, slid into the sea as a huge wave of displaced water, taller than the tallest trees, surged up, smashing houses to flinders and ripping trees from the dissolving soil beneath them. The huge waves spread outwards as the uulnam continued forwards, smashing a deep canyon through the shallow sands it had been partially buried in. The surrounding islands, too, were practically washed into the sea as this terrible sovereign of beasts swept inexorably forward, swimming out to sea. Five hours later, the entire city of Xirggai, on the Aijin coast, was destroyed by a wave that simply rose out of the sea without any warning. Water blasted into the harbor, which filled like some vast cauldron and spilled out into the city around it, and smashed over the seaward walls, obliterating them. All along the coast, waves roared inland for miles, a surge of epic proportions as the uulnam continued swimming up the coast and displacing millions upon millions upon millions of tons of ocean. In Chansai, the Ruby Throne of the Ninth Dynasty tilted just a little bit closer to the abyss. Category:Blog posts